fangirl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Fangirl Dictionary
Fangirl dictionary is similar to the urban dictionary, but with a fangirl twist. Please suggest any words that can be put into the dictionary. A Alternate Universe (AU): '''Alternate Universe is a term used in fanfiction or otherwise when talking about placing the character or a part of the story in a different dimension where they have different elements (ex. adding magic, subtracting magic, supernatural world, fairy tale etc.) '''Adorable Representative M.C for Youth (A.R.M.Y): '''A big family that loves, supports, and unites for bangtan sonyeondan (BTS) '''Angst: A type of fiction that contains dark or depressing plots. Usually it gives you sad feels. Anti-Ship: 'Something you do not ship (See Ships) '''Asdfghjkl : '''A word that most fangirl will type when they can't handle their excitement when they see something they see on the social media. ' Ao3 : ''' Archive of our own, a popular website for reading and posting fanfiction '''Arrowverse: Fandom of 'The Flash', 'Legends of Tomorrow', 'Supergirl', 'Batwoman' and 'The Green Arrow' B Brallon: The ship of ex band member of Panic! At The Disco Dallon Weekes and current lead singer Brendon Urie Brotp: '''A ship which the characters have a platonic relationship, rather than a romantic one '''Beta: '''Someone who edits and proofreads a fanfiction '''BTS: '''A k-pop group made up of 7 extremely adorable, attractive, and funny members. C '''Canon: '''A term used to describe something true in the fandom universe, not made up by the fans but from the creators of the fandom '''Cosplay: '''The shorter term for "costume play" - When fans dress up to portray a fictional character '''Crack Ship: A ship that is highly unusual and unlikely to ever become canon Cross-Over: '''Whenever two or more fandoms are mashed together Ex: Superwholock - Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock '''Clique: a fan of twenty one pilots Carat: '''a fan of Seventeen D '''Done: '''used by a fangirl to describe when something excites her or causes an intense emotional reaction, positive or negative. '''Dude Blindness: '''when a fangirl is so focused on female characters that she cannot distinguish between male actors. '''Directioner: a fan of the boyband, One Direction Dark Larry: '''Ships Larry Stylinson to an unhealthy level, Larry is the #1 OTP, lives and breathes in green and blue, always analyzing '''Die of Feels: (See feels) To get the feels so bad that the fangirl feels as though they could mentally die. Often the fangirl will continuously go back to the source of the feels in disbelief, or rant about the source of the feels. This can go on continuously for long periods of time. Demigod: what the Percy Jackson people call themselves Destiel: '''Dean Winchester and Castiel shipped together (from the show Supernatural) '''Divergents: what the divergent fans call themselves Death: a) what many authors put characters through to annoy viewers b) what many fangirls/boys go through mentally Darkhatom: the ships of Ray Palmer (The Atom) and Nora Dark from DC's Legends of Tomorrow Deckerstar: The cutest couple EVER: Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar from the show Lucifer E ' EXO-L:' a fan of a super goddamn cool and adorable boyband called EXO. ' Evak:' Even Bech Næsheim + Isak Valtersen, a ship in the Norwegian teen drama SKAM Effusive: expressing feelings of gratitude, pleasure, or approval in an unrestrained or heartfelt manner E Eeep: another weird sound of the fangirl vocabulary (Pronounced how it looks) EeEeEeEe: 'Excited scream from a fangirl F '''Fandom: '''Something that can be in media or pop culture that fangirls can come together and obsess over. Can be a movie, tv show, book, music, etc. '''Fanfiction: '''A story written with characters in a fandom, or made up characters in a fandom universe. '''Fanboy: '''The male equivalent of a fangirl '''Fangirl: '''Someone who is obsessed with a fandom (usually female - hence the name fan''girl) '''Fangirling: v. 1. the reaction a fangirl has to any mention or sighting of the object of her "affection". These reactions include shortness of breath, fainting, high pitched noises, shaking, fierce head shaking as if in the midst of a seizure, endless blog posts, etc v. 2. a gathering of two or more fangirls in which they proceed to waste endless amounts of time ogling, discussing/arguing, stalking, etc. the object of their "affection" Feels: ''' Extreme feelings a fangirl/fanboy gets. Usually either a mix of happiness and anxiousness or sadness and anxiousness. '''Fic: Shortened word for fanfiction. Also called fanfic. Fluff: 'Cute, romancy adorableness. The type of fic that is typically happy and often G-rated, involving shameless flirting between characters and little or no plot ' FFnet : ''' fanfiction.net, another popular fanfiction website '''FoeTP: '''Two fictional characters who make the perfect enemies "'Fanon:'"' Is basically like Canon, but it is edited by fangirls. Imagine 'Expectation vs. Reality "FanGrell':'" What fangirls of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji like to call themselves G Ghost ship: A paring of one or both characters that have died in canon or AU. It's a ship that's partly dead, but still sailing. Glomp: '''A tackle hug '''Gif: '''Computer image that moves as an animation. Used by fangirls as a way to express their emotions and reactions. (Pronounced with a hard G) "Garrence:" A ship between Garroth and Laurence from the Minecraft Roleplay of Aphmau H '''Headcanon: '''An idea a fangirl can come up with that generally works with the storyline of the fandom and therefore assumes it to be part of canon '''Hollander: '''What the fans of the adorable Thomas Stanley Holland call themselves '''Hunhan: Ship name of Sehun and a former member of EXO named Luhan HELL: abbreviation for, Heaven for Effusive Lovabe Losers, aka; fangirl heaven I Imagine: '''Something someone writes for someone and a celebrity. (Ex. Imagine waking up to his smile every day) '''I Can't / I just Can't: '''Phrase used by a fangirl when she is overcome with emotion (see done) ' "Incest:" Two Siblings or blood related family members being shipped. J '''Just-- : '''When a fangirl got pissed off something and can't continue what they meant to say Jealousy: a acid like feeling in you gut when you want to be in "the girlfriend/boyfriend" postion to the character K Klance: A ship from the popular tv show Voltron: legendary defenders between the two characters Keith and Lance. L '''Lemon:' An erotic fanfiction Leoji: 'A ship between Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. '''Lime: '''A fanfiction that is erotic but does not have sex in it. '''Larry: '''A person who ships Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Larry Stylinson) from One Direction Category:Dictionary '''Limelight: '''A person who stans the band "Why Don't We" '"'Lawlight:'" A ship between L (Lawliet) and Light from the anime Death Note Love: an emotional feeling towards someone/thing (Mosty fictional :)) Lucifans: This is what the fangirls and fanboys from th e fandom 'Lucifer' call themselfs M Michemil: '''A ship between Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. '''Mortals: A term used by members of the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus series for people who are not demigods/gods/ other creatures. Mundanes: (munddies)A term used by shadowhunters (often derogatory) for humans who are not shadowhunters or by members of the fandom for people who are not part of the fandom. Muggles: A term used by wizards in the Harry Potter universe to describe non-magical people, or used by members of the fandom to describe people who are not in the fandom. N Not Safe For Work (NSFW): '''A warning for people who read stuff, and it is dirty, and includes dirty doings (Ex. This work is NSFW) '''NOTP: The most hated ship of a fangirl (Not OTP) (See also: BROTP, OTP, RLOTP) Noncon: '''This includes rape and things similar. '"Nichu:'" A ship between Kiku (Japan) and Yao (China) from the anime Hetalia. O '''One True Pairing (OTP): '''A romantic (usually) relationship between two (usually) characters that you truly adore. Though the name suggests that it is your favorite ship, a fangirl can have more than one. The main source of a fangirl's pain and suffering. Having an OTP means you must be obsessed to a nearly (or slightly) unstable level '''Otayuri: '''A ship between Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetski from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. '''Out Of Character (OOC): '''Whenever a canon character is acting out of character '''Original Character (OC): '''A non-canon character '''OMG WTF AHHSHENISNWHEBSUBS (screams): '''when a fangirl/fanboy has run out of phrases and the biggest plot twist has happened, and they cannot process what has just happened; also when your ship becomes cannon and your friend is not with you to squeal. P '''Paynette: a fan of Liam Payne(go follow @paynette1993 on instagram!) Peterick: '''The ship between Fall Out Boy Bassist Pete Wentz and lead singer Patrick Stump. The pair are best friends and love each other very much. '''Phan: a ship between youtubers Dan and Phil Phichit Chulanont: '''Character from Yuri!!! On Ice who is obsessed with social media, selfies, and shipping all the characters. '''Potterhead: '''Harry Potter fan '''Percabeth: '''Percy Jackson shipped with Annabeth Chase Q R '''Reader Insert: A story, usually fanfiction, involving putting the reader into the canon fandom universe. Reader x Character: '''A reader insert fanfiction where the character is shipped with another character from the story '''RLOTP: A fangirl's real-life OTP (see also: BROTP, NOTP, OTP) Roleplay (Rp): '''(v.) To act and speak as if you are the character you're portraying. To roleplay is as much about what not to say as what TO say. It means to keep your speech in the context of the setting in which your character (or avatar) exists. Context can be defined as both time and place. '''Ringers: '''Lord of The Rings and Hobbit fans '''Rydon/Ryden: '''The ship of ex band member of Panic! At The Disco Ryan Ross and current lead singer Brendon Urie S '''Sala: '''A ship between Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. '''Shadowhunter: Half-angel, half-human warriors who are incredibly stunning, kill demons, don't listen to the Clave, have the worst family history or the most screwed up families (like Jace's parents killed, Clary's dad being insane, and Emma and Jules's parents being dead), and become annoyingly ironic and sarcastic at seriously young ages. Hardcore fans will also refer to themselves as Shadowhunters. Sherlockian: A fan of the british TV series Sherlock Ship: '''This is short for relationship. The relationship between two characters. Sometimes their names are mashed together (Ex. Larry Stylinson - Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles or Destiel - Dean Winchester and Castiel) '''Shipping: '''The act of putting two people together as a ship '''Shipper: '''The person who does the act of shipping '''Smut: '''Another way to say an erotic story. do not read if you are under 13. '''Shameron: A ship of Shawn and Cameron Suengchuchu: '''A ship between Phichit Chulanont and Sueng-Gil Lee from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. '''SPNfamily: Name for the group of fans who watch Supernatural (family doesn't end with blood) Shipping War / Ship War: 'When people in the same fandom argue over which ship should be Canon Ex: Destiel v.s. Wincest from the show Supernatural “Solangelo:” A ship between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace from the book series Percy Jackson/Hero’s of Olympus/ Trials of Apollo '''Standom: '''The Sebastian Stan fandom "Sebaclaude:" A ship between Sebastian and Claude from the anime Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji "Stucky: "A ship between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers from the Marvel Comics and movies "Stan: " When you love/support someone or something so much!!!!! "Septiplier:" A ship between the to Youtubers Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. "Sebaciel:" A ship between Sebastian and Ciel from the anime Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji T T'he cat whiskers come from within: Dan and Phil reference Trash: Also known as "fandom trash" is when a fangirl/fanboy is undergoing an unhealthy obsession with a fandom in which his/her top priority in life is to consume and/or produce fanworks that refer to the fandom in focus, often without much regard to the fanwork's actual relevance. "Treebros:" The ship of Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen (from the musical Dear Evan Hansen) Trohley: '''The ship of lead guitarist Joseph Trohman and drummer Andrew Hurley from the band Fall Out Boy U V '''Vexed: a term used in fan fiction to explain the mutual relationship between fanon lovers Viktuuri: '''A ship between Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki from the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. W '''whovian: a fan of doctor who wip : ''' work in progress, usually referring to fan fiction or fanart '''Wincest: Sam and Dean Winchester shipped together (from the show Supernatural) What is air: 'Question asked by a fangirl when she is unable to breathe from laughing or crying super hard '''Why Don't We: ' A boy band who sounds like angels but acts like goofballs X Y Y/n= Your name Y/l/n= Your Last Name Z '''zquad: a fan of Zayn "Zanvis:" A ship between Zane and Travis from a Minecraft Roleplay of Aphmau # 5SOSFam: a fan of 5SOSCategory:Dictionary